Flower
by Sandararaa
Summary: 'Maksudku, kau mirip dengan bunga-bunga itu'-JJK [Seri 'Complete'-Wp/Oneshoot/BTS FANFICTION/SHOUNEN-AI/BOYXBOY/JEON JUNGKOOK X KIM TAEHYUNG/RNR Juseyoo]


**Flower**

 **Summary: Maksudku, kau cocok dengan bunga-bunga itu-JJK**

 **Jungkook x Taehyung**

 **BTS Fanfiction| Shounen-ai| BoyxBoy | KookV | Typo| Gaje |Amburadul**

 **#BottomTae** **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah~"

Jungkook menyandarkan punggung lelahnya di sandaran kursi mobil yang entah sejak kapan terasa begitu nyaman selain ranjang king size favoritnya, sembari melonggarkan ikatan dasinya yang serasa mencekik leher selama berjam-jam lalu. Jasnya pun sudah ia tanggalkan saat ia memasuki mobilnya pertama kali.

Menghembuskan napas berat, Jungkook perlahan mulai memejamkan mata, sebelum getar di ponselnya kembali membuatnya terjaga.

"Yeobbseyo. Ada apa Eomma?"

'Bisakah eomma minta tolong padamu, untuk mengambilkan pesanan bunga di toko langganan eomma saat kau pulang nanti?'

"Bunga?" ulang Jungkook memastikan.

'Hm, eomma memesan bunga tapi eomma benar-benar lupa belum mengambilnya. Tapi, apa kau akan pulang malam lagi Jungkookie?"

"Tidak eomma. Aku sudah akan pulang. Baiklah, akan aku ambil pesanan eomma saat pulang."

'Gomawo Jungkookie kesayangan eomma. Kalau begitu nanti eomma kirimi alamatnya padamu.'

"Ne, eomma."

Jungkook tersenyum ringkas saat mendapati email yang sudah dikirim ibunya. Padahal belum sampai 10 detik sambungan diputus, tapi ibunya sudah mengirim email alamat tokonya. Menggeleng samar, Jungkook mulai menyalakan mesin kemudian melajukan mobilnya ke alamat tersebut.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 15 menit, akhirnya Jungkook sampai di alamat yang dikirim ibunya. Melihat jam yang melingkar manis di lengan kirinya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 3 sore sejenak, kemudian keluar dari mobil.

Jungkook nampak takjub sejenak. Ia pikir toko bunganya hanyalah toko bunga kecil biasa. Tapi yang ia lihat sekarang malah sebuah rumah kaca dengan area yang cukup luas, dan lucunya Jungkook baru tahu sekarang.

Jungkook lantas menggulung lengan kemeja navinya sesiku sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam toko bunga bertuliskan 'Key Florist' di papan dan mendapati ratusan jenis bunga dengan harum berbeda sudah menyambutnya saat pertama kali ia masuk.

"Selamat datang."

Jungkook menoleh hanya untuk dibuat terpaku sejenak saat mendapati seseorang yang menyambutnya sesaat setelah ia memasuki toko tersebut. Dari yang Jungkook tahu, kebanyakan orang yang bekerja di bidang florist adalah wanita, tapi yang ia lihat sekarang adalah seorang namja. Masih muda, dan manis pula. Eh, apa yang kau pikirkan, Jeon?

"Bolehkah saya tahu, apa yang anda butuhkan?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jungkook malah terdiam sembari melihat kearah pemuda tersebut, hingga membuat yang dilihat mengernyit bingung atau malah risih.

"Anda, baik-baik saja?"

Agaknya Jungkook mulai sadar ketika pemuda tersebut sedikit mendekat kearahnya sembari melambaikan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Jungkook, lengkap dengan kernyitan heran yang membuatnya malah terlihat semakin manis dan imut. Astaga.

"Ah ya, aku baik." jeda sejenak, "Dan yah, aku ingin mencari bunga."

Jungkook meringis samar setelahnya, 'Apa yang baru saja kau katakan bodoh? Bukankah kau kesini untuk mengambil pesanan eomma?'

"Baiklah, kira-kira bunga seperti apa yang anda inginkan?" namja manis tersebut kembali bertanya sopan.

"Bisakah aku lihat-lihat dulu?"

"Tentu saja, silahkan tuan."

Pemuda tersebut mulai berbalik akan pergi sebelum suara Jungkook menginterupsinya dan membuatnya berhenti.

"Tunggu. K-kau mau kemana?"

Namja manis itu hanya berkedip polos sebagai respon atas pertanyaan yang Jungkook lontarkan.

'Ya ampun, manis sekali.' lagi Jungkook membatin hal yang sama.

"Maksudku, bisakah kau menemaniku memilihnya? Aku tak terlalu mengerti tentang bunga." Jungkook terkekeh sembari menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Sumpah, baru kali ini Jungkook merasa gugup sedemikian rupa dibandingkan saat menghadapi puluhan klien-nya, dan itu hanya karena namja manis dihadapannya sekarang yang bahkan belum Jungkook ketahui namanya. Konyol sekali, begitu pikirnya.

Tersenyum, namja manis itu mengangguk mengerti, "Tentu saja. Jadi, jika boleh tahu bunga ini akan anda berikan untuk siapa? Ibu, kekasih-"

"Bukan." Jungkook menyela cepat hingga membuat namja manis tersebut sedikit berjengit kaget kemudian kembali menatapnya tak mengerti. "Ne?"

"Ah itu, untuk sahabatku. Yah benar! Sahabatku baru saja menikah, dan aku ingin mengunjunginya. Kira-kira bunga seperti apa yang cocok?" jelasnya gelagapan. Dan lagi, alasan yang baru saja Jungkook jabarkan benar-benar ngawur sebenarnya.

Lagi, Jungkook kembali dibuat tertegun ditempatnya, saat melihat namja manisnya kembali melempar senyum kearahnya, "Ah~ kupikir anda ingin memberi bunga untuk kekasih anda sebagai hadiah valentine."

Jungkook balas tersenyum tipis, "Kupikir kaulah yang akan mendapat hadiah valentine." tutur Jungkook sebagai balasan sembari mengamati namja tersebut dan pandangan Jungkook jatuh pada sebuah name tag yang tersemat di dada kiri namja manisnya. Disana tertulis 'Kim Taehyung'

Jungkook lantas kembali dibuat tersenyum. Nama yang bagus.

"Anda benar. Kurasa aku akan memintanya satu dari kakakku." Taehyung tertawa renyah setelahya. "Aishhh kenapa aku jadi kelepasan curhat begini? Maaf jika membuat anda merasa tak nyaman."

"Tak masalah sama sekali." entah sudah keberapa kali Jungkook dibuat tersenyum begini, dan ini hanya karena sosok namja manis didepannya sekarang.

Taehyung dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah bagaimana, melihat sosok Jungkook yang tersenyum begitu lembut, membuat jantungnya berdetak tak nyaman secara tiba-tiba.

"Eum...bagaimana dengan bunga baby's breath? Bunga baby's breath berarti cinta yang tiada akhir, atau bisa juga diartikan kebahagiaan. Ah~ sepertinya amaranth juga cocok-"

Bukannya mendengar penjelasan dari namja manis yang ternyata bernama Taehyung, disampingnya Jungkook malah tenggelam dalam acara mengamati wajah Taehyung dengan seksama. Mengamati dengan takjub pesona yang terpancar dari wajah namja tersebut. Menikmati setiap perubahan emosi yang tercampur. Menerka bagaimana rupa raut wajah yang timbul disana saat dengan semangat menjelaskan tentang bunga. Dan juga menghafal segala detail yang membuatnya terpaku. Surai dark brownnya yang pantas, entah kenapa Jungkook ingin merasakan seberapa lembut helaiannya jika ia menyentuhnya. Mata itu. Sewarna lelehan coklat yang lembut dengan bulu mata yang begitu lentik, hidung mancung, dan jangan lupakan bibir merahnya yang sempurna itu.

Ia adalah seorang namja, tapi nyatanya begitu cantik. Cantik sekali.

'Aku menginginkanmu!'

"Maaf?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Jungkook lebih bingung lagi.

"Aku yakin anda tadi mengatakan sesuatu.." ucap Taehyung heran.

Jungkook terdiam seketika.

Heol, sepertinya Jungkook benar-benar jadi gila. Apakah jeritan hatinya terucap sendiri tanpa sadar? Hissh..sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Gelagapan Jungkook langsung berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ah~ sepertinya bunga ini akan cocok." lantas menunjukkan bunga pilihanya kearah Taehyung dengan percaya diri.

Taehyung terlihat mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung sebelum bertanya ragu, "Maaf, apakah anda tahu bunga apa itu tuan?"

Sedetik kemudian, Jungkook terlihat meringis samar saat menyadari kebodohannya yang kali ini harus ia akui benar-benar keterlaluan. Dari sekian banyak bunga, kenapa malah bunga anyelir yang ia tunjuk? Wajahnya pasti terlihat bodoh sekali.

Sedetik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"Pfftttt hahaha, ya ampun anda lucu sekali." Taehyung reflek dibuat tertawa lepas bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya ketika melihat wajah kebingungan Jungkook. Awalnya Jungkook sedikit kesal ditertawakan seperti itu, terlebih oleh orang asing. Tapi, entah kenapa saat Taehyung yang menertawakannya, Jungkook tidak apa-apa, ia malah justru senang. Apakah ini hal yang normal?

Dan entah sadar atau tidak, Jungkook terus saja menatap kearah Taehyung.

Sadar ditatap seperti itu, Taehyung segera menghentikan tawanya.

"Kenapa berhenti? Kau manis sekali saat tertawa."

Blushh

Mendengar penuturan Jungkook yang terkesan blak-blakan seketika membuat jantung Taehyung berdebar menggila dengan wajah memerah hingga bahkan rasa panasnya sampai ke telinga.

Lain dengan Jungkook yang sudah membuang muka, merutuki mulutnya yang benar-benar minta disumpal. 'Bodoh! Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?'

Jungkook lantas berdehem pelan, demi mengatasi suasana canggung diantara mereka.

Taehyung sedikit melihat ke arah Jungkook, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan pada akhirnya mereka malah saling melempar senyum satu sama lain setelahnya. Saat itu lah suasana mereka tak akan secanggung dan sekaku sebelumnya.

Setelah beberapa waktu lamanya Taehyung menjelaskan berbagai macam bunga beserta maknanya, akhirnya pilihan Jungkook jatuh pada bunga daisy. Meskipun terlihat sederhana, namun bunga Daisy mempunyai makna yang indah sekali. Kesetian cinta, polos, kesucian, kebahagian, juga kesederhanaan.

Dan sekarang Taehyung nampak sibuk mencatat sesuatu entah apa dengan Jungkook yang menunggu, dengan pandangan selalu mengarah ke arah Taehyung tentu saja.

"Taehyung."

"Ne?"

"Bisakah aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Dan supaya lebih adil, kau bisa memanggilku Jungkook."

Taehyung terdiam sebentar sebelum tersenyum begitu sumringah, "Tentu saja, J-jungkook." dan diikuti Jungkook setelahnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukai bunga?" Jungkook kembali buka suara.

Taehyung terlihat berdengung samar dengan pandangan menerawang, mengabaikan Jungkook yang tengah menatapnya antusias, sebelum melempar sebuah pertanyaan balik kearah Jungkook tak lupa dengan wajah imutnya, "Apakah memang harus ada alasan untuk menyukai sesuatu?"

Jungkook terkekeh lirih setelah mendengarnya, polos sekali jawabannya. "Sepertinya tidak juga."

Seperti halnya seorang Jeon Jungkook, yang juga sama-sama tak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa dengan mudah jatuh dengan namja manis di depannya saat ini. Begitu saja dan tanpa alasan.

"Tapi kurasa, bunga-bunga itu mirip denganmu." gumam Jungkook. Namun sepertinya dapat di dengar dengan jelas oleh Taehyung.

"Hm?"

Jungkook tertawa canggung, lagi. "Maksudku, kau cocok dengan bunga-bunga itu."

Lalu, Jungkook benar-benar melangkah pergi dengan senyum terkembang, tentu setelah bunga pilihannya berada di tangan. Dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih berkedip polos dengan wajah blanknya.

Menggeleng pelan, Taehyung memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebelum sesuatu dimeja kembali membuatnya terpaku. Sebuah kartu berukuran kira-kira 3,5 inci x 2,1 inci juga beberapa tangkai bunga soba disampingnya. 'Sejak kapan?' Taehyung bingung, bahkan ia sempat ingin memanggil Jungkook berniat untuk mengembalikan kartu yang ternyata adalah sebuah kartu nama itu, tapi yang ia lihat setelahnya hanyalah senyum lebar Jungkook dengan sebelah tangan yang terangkat berisyarat seperti orang menelfon.

"Apa-apaan?" Detik itu juga, Taehyung dibuat tersenyum dengan semburat merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Cantik

Dan Juga,

Sangat indah

Meski setiap jenis bunga memiliki arti yang berbeda-beda. Tapi tetap saja, bunga itu indah, penuh warna, dan cantik. Setidaknya seperti itulah gambaran Jungkook tentang Taehyung-maksudnya Bunga.

Benar-benar cantik.

Hingga sanggup membuat Jungkook melupakan tujuan awalnya kemari.

Sudahlah.

End~

See you next story, dan untuk semuanya, selalu jaga kesehatan yaa byee~


End file.
